Til Death Do Us Part
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: This is the story of the deaths of marauders and co and their time after death. Each character speaks about their own death, and eventually they're all reunited. Characters include: Regulus Black, Marlene McKinnon, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks. I may add more characters later. Rated M for sexual themes in later chapters and language
1. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish I am. I don't own these beautiful characters either. **

**Author's Note: I'm writing about the deaths of the marauders and co to torture your feels and twist your hearts into rocks of sadness that fall to the pit of your stomach. I'm starting with Regulus Black because I have a soft spot for the Black brothers and I feel as though it'll start the story out well. Later chapters will go off of this one including: Marlene McKinnon, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks. I hope you enjoy this fic. **

* * *

They always said death was painless. Some people die naturally in their sleep, others just drift off into another world after a few last words with their loved ones. But what if you were killed? You had to leave everything and everyone you loved behind just because someone decided your fate for you. It's not fair. Not at all. In these stories, we all faced our deaths bravely. We were killed, yes, but one could say we greeted death as if it were an old friend. We went into the battle, knowing that death could reach us at any moment, but we still did. We still faced death, hoping that the ones we loved could live on. There's many stories I could tell you. But I'll leave the others's stories for them to tell, I'll just tell you my own.

It all started at a mandatory death eater meeting a few days ago. The Dark Lord was giving out weekly orders. I admit that I've killed before, and I _hate_ myself for it. I didn't really see any other option for myself though, other than to travel along in my family's footsteps.

"The McKinnons are a threat to us..." The Dark Lord started, and I cringed at the thought. Marlene McKinnon: the one girl my brother ever actually loved. He stopped his whorish ways for her. I had to get a warning to him, even if he hated me. "It has come to my attention the the girl–Marlene, is it? Has arranged to visit her dear parents this Sunday." He laughed cruelly. "A perfect time to kill them all. Bellatrix, I trust you would like to go on this mission."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix cackled excitedly. "My dear cousin Sirius the traitor has it in for little Marly McKinnon, I'd love to help ruin him!"

I cringed again at the thought as the Dark Lord turned to me. "Is that so?" He smirked. "Then Regulus, I order you to kill Marlene McKinnon. What a great way for brothers to bond." He laughed.

"But my Lord..." Bellatrix started.

"SILENCE!" He held up his hand. "I have ordered Regulus to do it. You, Bella, may go along to see that he gets the job done. I noticed that recently some of his ordered victims have gotten free..."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." I bowed my head, trying to think of a way to get out of it.

"It's okay, young Regulus." The Dark Lord laughed. "You will redeem yourself by killing the McKinnon girl."

Days of nervousness passed and I nearly fainted when my cousin Bella came to get me.

"Wish us luck, Kreacher!" Bellatrix laughed as she pulled me out the door. "Not that we need it."

"Best of luck, madam Bellatrix and Master Regulus." Kreacher bowed.

I nodded at Kreacher as I walked out the door, clutching my wand. Once at the Mckinnon's I walked up to where I suspected Marlene's room was, trying to hurry the best I could.

"Regulus Black..." Marlene said with watery eyes. "I never thought you would betray your brother like this..." She dropped her wand. "Go on. Kill me."

"Marlene. Listen to me." I said frantically. "You need to get out of here. Go find Sirius. Go to the Potter's. Anything. The Dark Lord ordered me to kill you. But I couldn't do that to Sirius. Please. Leave now. Disapparate!"

Tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. I noticed her true beauty, thinking about how lucky Sirius was. How he could spend the rest of his life with her.

"Just go." I said, hugging her quickly. "And Marlene? Tell Sirius I love him..."

"You can come live with us, Regulus." She offered, searching for her wand. "I'll talk to Sirius, alright?"

I only nodded and smiled at her, knowing the Dark Lord had a fate in store for me that was far worse than death. "Marlene...go!" I said again as the door was thrown open.

"I knew you didn't have the guts, dear cousin." Bellatrix laughed, shutting the door and circling Marlene and I. "She's a looker, isn't she? That's probably why my brat cousin picked her. Only in it for the sex..."

"That isn't true." Marlene said firmly. "He loves me. And I love him."

"Marlene, _go_!" I said exasperatedly. I considered killing Bellatrix, but I couldn't move.

"Not that it matters now, dearie." Bella laughed. "Because I'm going to kill you. I'd torture you first, but little Reggie here would probably escape with you. Any last words?" She picked up one of Marlene's curls and let it slap her in the face.

"You're a bigger bitch than Sirius described." Marlene said bitterly, clenching her fists and facing her fate bravely. I never truly knew how brave someone could be before the war.

"I'll take that as a complement." Bellatrix laughed, raising her wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With two simple words, Marlene's lifeless body hit the ground. She never once let out a sound of pain. Her eyes still tearful, looked out into the distance. Her life was over and Sirius would never get to hold her in his arms again. I started crying as I disapparated back home.

"Let's go, Kreacher." I choked back my tears, grabbing the elf's hand. He obeyed as I took him to the place where I knew the dark lord was hiding a horcrux. He let it slip while bragging about being eternal. I was the only one who was smart enough to figure out what he meant.

"No, Master Regulus! Do not cut yourself! Let Kreacher do it for you!" The house elf said worriedly.

"It's alright, Kreacher. The wall needs to sense weakness." I said as I rubbed my cut hand across the wall. "Listen to me, Kreacher. You can't tell anyone what I did. Understand me? I'm going to give you a locket that looks like this." I pulled out the replica of Slytherin's locket to show him. "And you have to destroy it no matter what. And I want you to disapparate back home and set to work on destroying it once I go in the water. Understand? Do not try to save me. Leave me. And, Kreacher...tell Sirius that I love him."

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher nodded. I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes as the inferi came from the water.

"GO, Kreacher." I shouted as I was dragged into the water. Maybe some deaths are painless. But mine wasn't. I thrashed about in the water, completely helpless as the undead army of the Dark Lord pulled me under. I opened my mouth, accepting my fate. I was as good as dead anyways. My last thought was 'I may be going down, but at least I'm taking the Dark Lord down with me.' And with that, my body froze and became lifeless. I felt my soul lift up from my body and I watched as the inferi sunk back to the bottom and the water calmed itself again.

As I got to King's Cross Station, Marlene was already there waiting for me.

* * *

**Author's note: alright everyone, how do you think I did? Reviews please! I know Marlene's death was included in this, but the next chapter will be focusing on her point of view. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Marlene McKinnon

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish I am. I don't own these beautiful characters either.**

* * *

I remember the flash of green light, a horrible laugh, and then suddenly feeling weightless as I floated from my body, watching the tears fall down Regulus's cheeks. If only I weren't so damn stubborn... I remembered the day's events perfectly, so I might as well tell you my story. There's nothing else that's better to do here anyways.

The day before, I had just come home from a long day of order business. "Sirius?" I called into the flat I shared with my boyfriend, kicking off my shoes and throwing my bag to God knows where. "I'm home. It was so _borrrringgg_." I groaned as I shut the front door. "Sirius?" I called again, glancing down and noticing a trail of rose petals. "Horny are you?" I snorted, following the trail of flowers not into the bedroom, but into the kitchen?

"I see you remember the first time I got you into my bed." Sirius chuckled, holding out a chair for me. "But we can save the shagging for later, love." He winked. "Right now, I have a surprise for you."

I grinned as I walked over and kissed his cheek before sitting down in the chair he held out for me. "This is different." I noted, placing a napkin in my lap.

"I made your favorite." He grinned proudly, placing a plate of roast chicken, steamed veggies, and garlic mashed potatoes in front of me before lighting a few candles and dimming the lights with a flick of his wand.

"Sirius..." I started, grinning at him. "This is _amazing_, it smells so wonderful! ...what are you up to?"

"Nothing." He said airily, grinning at me as I took a large bite of potatoes.

"This is amazing!" I beamed. "Thank you, love. You're certainly getting laid tonight." I winked.

"I always get laid." Sirius chuckled, winking at me. We shared a delicious meal, full of laughs and compliments. And then he brought out dessert. "I made you a special cake–chocolate, your favorite." He grinned. "And don't worry, I got the recipe from Lily this time and didn't add any baking soda." He laughed.

"It smells wonderful, love." I grinned, taking a large bite. Something hit my teeth with a clink and I made an odd face as I reached in my mouth.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked, almost knowingly with his signature grin on his face.

"Something is in the cake..." I mumbled, pulling out a diamond ring. "_Sirius_!" I gasped, wiping it off on the napkin and admiring it.

By the time I looked up, Sirius was already on one knee, looking more nervous than I've ever seen him. He gently took the ring from me and smiled nervously. "Marlene McKinnon..." He started, having to clear his throat right away. "I always knew there was something special about you, from the very moment I laid eyes on you as you were being sorted. I know I was a bit of a whore throughout Hogwarts, shagging girls left and right." He said nervously. "But you were different, Marls. Even from the first time we shagged, and I lead you up to my dorm with rose petals," he grinned, motioning around. "You weren't just a one night stand. I'd kick most girls out after we were done, but you...you promptly fell asleep on my chest right away." He chuckled slightly. "And I let you. I watched you with intense fascination as you slept. I took in everything about you, the way your hair shined in the light–you really do have the best hair I've ever seen on a girl–and the way you looked so innocent, so peaceful, so right on my chest. Like you belonged there. And you did and you always will. I watched as you flirted and dated with other guys, becoming immensely jealous of them, I just wanted you all to myself. And eventually I got the guts to ask you." He smiled up at me. "And it was one of the best decisions of my life. From our first night together, I always knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we fight like cats and dogs," I let out a watery laugh at the joke of our patronuses and his animagi form. "But that's what makes us perfect, Marlene. Merlin, I never thought I'd fall in love, but I have. And I've got it bad for you Marlene McKinnon. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but are you willing to put up with me for the rest of yours? We can have sexy, great-haired children together." He asked, smiling at me. "Marlene McKinnon, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I choked out through my tears of joy, holding out my hand. "_Yes_! Sirius Black, I will marry you!" I cried happily as he slid the ring onto my finger and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much!" I mumbled into his hair.

"I love you too, Mar." He let out a sigh of relief. "Merlin, I've never been so nervous in my life. James was right, that was terrifying."

I laughed again and pulled him into our bedroom, shutting the door happily.

The next day–my death day–I woke up to a note from Sirius:

'Good morning, love. I didn't want to wake my beautiful fiancé, but I got called in for some business with the order. I'll be back as soon as I can! I love you. Xoxo, Sirius.'

I squealed excitedly and called my best mate Lily to tell her all about it. After talking on the phone for about two hours, I left Sirius a quick note before going to my parents's house:

'Sirius, gone to my parents's to tell them I'm engaged! I'll probably stay through dinner, you know how my mum is. Should be back by nine, we can pick up where we left off last night. I love you! Hugs and Kisses, Marlene'

And with that, I disapparated. Mum was so happy for me and even though dad acted like he hated Sirius, I knew he was happy as well. "He's going to be a great son-in-law and father." I reassured my dad. "Just watch, dad. He's not that bad off a guy. " But before my dad had a chance to reply, the front door was blasted open.

"Run upstairs, Marlene!" My dad said, standing up and going to see what was going on.

I ran upstairs frantically, knowing it was death eaters. I don't know why I didn't disapparate, really I don't. I ran up to my room, shut the door, and stood there, ready to face my fate. I heard my mother scream my father's name, knowing he was dead. And then there was silence, she had to have died as well. I heard the door knob turn, knowing I was next.

It was to my great surprise that Sirius's brother opened the door. "Regulus Black..." I said with watery eyes. "I never thought you would betray your brother like this..." I dropped her wand. "Go on. Kill me." I don't know why I said it. But I did, I couldn't fight against Sirius's brother, no matter if I was facing death or not.

"Marlene. Listen to me." Regulus said frantically. "You need to get out of here. Go find Sirius. Go to the Potter's. Anything. The Dark Lord ordered me to kill you. But I couldn't do that to Sirius. Please. Leave now. _Disapparate_!"

Tears fell down my cheeks as i pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." I whispered, hugging him tightly. "He proposed." I whispered into his ear, thinking he had the right to know.

"Just go." Regulus said, hugging me quickly. "And Marlene? Tell Sirius I love him..."

"You can come live with us, Regulus." I offered, searching for my wand. Why did I throw it down? I'm so stupid. "I'll talk to Sirius, alright?"

He only nodded at me. Maybe he didnt want to live with us. I didn't really know. The only thing I could think of was Sirius at this point. "Marlene..._go_!" He said again as the door was thrown open.

"I knew you didn't have the guts, dear cousin." Bellatrix laughed, shutting the door and circling Regulus and I. "She's a looker, isn't she? That's probably why my brat cousin picked her. Only in it for the sex..."

"That isn't true." I said firmly, still searching for my wand. "He loves me. And I love him."

"Marlene, go!" Regulus said exasperatedly. He looked like he was ready to kill Bellabitch as I like to call her.

"Not that it matters now, dearie." Bella laughed. "Because I'm going to kill you. I'd torture you first, but little Reggie here would probably escape with you. Any last words?" She picked up one of my curls and let it slap me in the face. Oooh, I never wanted to punch someone so bad in my life.

"You're a bigger bitch than Sirius described." I said bitterly, clenching her fists my facing my fate bravely. Oh, but I was so scared. I glanced at Regulus one last time before noticing my wand.

"I'll take that as a complement." Bellatrix laughed, raising her wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" With a flash of green light, I dropped to the floor. I never had a chance to pick up my wand that had rolled two feet away from me. I never had a chance to hold Sirius in my arms again, or feel his fingers run through my hair. I was dead. Because I was too stupid to disapparate.

I felt myself become weightless as I drifted from my body, and the next thing I knew, I was at King's Cross station. The train wasn't there yet, so I just sat on a bench and waited. After what seemed like only minutes, Regulus walked up to me. "Regulus?" I breathed, pulling him into a hug. I don't think I ever cried more in my life, or in my death. Why did he have to die? He's just a kid! And it was all my fault as well. I should've just disapparated...

* * *

**Author's Note: well here is Marlene's. I'm a sirius(haha see what** **I did there? Sirius/serious never gets old) blackinnon shipper. And I just had to have a proposal in there. Reviews would be lovely please. Next up is James Potter T.T **


	3. James Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish I am. I don't own these beautiful characters either.**

* * *

This isn't the way things were supposed to end up. I mean, I finally got the girl of my dreams to admit she was in love with me. Lily Evans: the girl with the deep green eyes, the girl with fire for hair, the girl that can look unbelievably beautiful even when she's yelling at me–I'm getting off track. Everything had finally fallen into place, we were in love, we had a beautiful baby boy, and we had a cat (which wasn't easy to get with all the protest from Padfoot). Life was perfect, even though we were hiding, everything was perfect because we were together.

Voldemort was after my son, at least that's what we suspected. The prophecy talked about a boy born at the end of July whose parents faced Voldemort three times who would defeat Voldemort. Harry fit those qualifications perfectly. So the three of us went into hiding under Dumbledore's suggestion. I automatically wanted Padfoot to be the secret keeper. Sirius Black (aka Padfoot aka Padsiepoo aka slut of Hogwarts) was my best friend. I trusted him with everything, including the lives of my family and myself. And he was all for it, until the very last second that is.

"You know Voldemort's going to suspect me first. Let's change the secret keeper to Peter! No one will ever suspect him, let's face it, he's an idiot." Sirius shrugged. "And we'll keep it between us."

"Good idea, Padfoot." I nodded, scratching my chin.

And that was that. Peter was our secret keeper. After a few months, Lily started having these dreams–nightmares more like it. She would thrash around in her sleep and wake up screaming and crying. No matter what I did, I couldn't wake her up until the dream was over. She told me about them. Voldemort came to the house, killed me, then her and she would always wake up before knowing if Harry was ok. I wished more than anything I could have the dreams instead of her.

"It's okay, Lily." I reassured her countless times. "Peter won't let out secret go. He's a marauder, and marauders are part of our family."

"I know." She sighed, curling up to me. "It was just–so real..."

And then the night of October 31, 1981 came. Lily and I were laying in bed, just holding each other tightly and whispering and laughing.

"I really wish we could've taken Harry trick or treating this year. He would've made the cutest pumpkin!" Lily laughed.

"He would make the cutest anything." I replied, laughing. "He takes after his father."

"I love you, James." She smiled, kissing my cheek and curling up closer to me.

"And I love you too, Lily Potter." I smiled at her. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I you..." She replied, jumping at the sound of a blast downstairs.

My face turned grim as the smile was swept away, suddenly hating the little rat Peter for doing this to my family. "He's here." I said, jumping out of bed. "Lily, listen to me. I'll hold him off. You go get Harry and get out of her. Go to Dumbledore, Padfoot, anything! Just keep yourself and Harry safe." I kissed her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too, James." She said softly with tears in her eyes as I started out the door.

"It'll be okay, Lily...just, don't marry Padfoot when I'm gone." I joked, swallowing a lump in my throat before walking out the door and about halfway down the stairs. I heard the cruel laugh before I saw him, Voldemort.

"Silly boy." Voldemort laughed. "Going up against me? And without a wand? If you move out of my way, I'll spare you. I only want the boy."

"Never." I replied, glaring at him. "You're a coward, you know that? Wanting to kill a baby because you're scared of defeat." I spat.

Voldemort only laughed in my face. "I'm giving you one last chance, Potter. You're a pure blood, there is no reason to rid the world of you. I'll even spare your mudblood wife, just give me the child."

"Never. And don't use that word around me. Lily is beautiful and wonderful and brilliant. Her blood is just as pure as mine, if not more so. It doesn't matter if she was born to muggles." I said firmly. "We won't give up Harry. And by the time you kill me, Lily will already have left with our son."

"Silly boy." He laughed again. "She's watching from the top of the stairs."

"Lily! Go!" I shouted again, but it was no use. Every part of her was frozen except for the rapid tears falling down her cheeks. I wanted so bad to run up there, pull her into my arms and wipe the tears as I told her everything would be okay. But I couldn't. "Let them live. Take me instead." I said to Voldemort.

"I think I'll let the mudblood watch you die, and then go after your family." Voldemort laughed cruelly, raising his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I hit the stairs with a thump, the last thing I heard was my wife–the love of my life– screaming "NO, JAMES!" And a slam of the door. I floated from my body, feeling at peace as I watched Voldemort walk up the stairs. I remember thinking that maybe Lily would have enough time to grab Harry and go. At least, that's what I hoped.

The next thing I knew, I was at King's Cross and the train was waiting for me. But I sat down on a bench. "I won't go anywhere without Lily, even if it takes ages." I told myself, sitting down and waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note: this chapter made me cry like a little baby. Jily is so OTP, I just can't. Lily is up next and I'll probably cry again. So tell me what you think. Reviews please. **


	4. Lily Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish I am. I don't own these beautiful characters either.**

* * *

My mum always told me that life was beautiful and precious and it wasn't a thing to be taken advantage of. When I was younger I would just nod and laugh and skip away to do something else as she watched me appreciate my young, beautiful and precious life. When I was a teenager I was bloody tired of hearing it, but I would nod and smile and roll my eyes behind her back. At her funeral, my sister said it when she was giving a speech and I nodded and cried and finally realized how true that was. When I died, I remembered all the times my mum would say it and all the times I rolled my eyes, but now I just wish I was there to say it to my own child.

I remember my death as clearly as one would remember their wedding day, of course I remember that too, but that's for another time. People say death is painless, and I s'pose that it was. But what really hurts is having to leave people you care about behind.

It was the night of October 31, 1981:

"I really wish we could've taken Harry trick or treating this year. He would've made the cutest pumpkin!" I laughed, climbing into bed with my husband.

"He would make the cutest anything." james replied, laughing. "He takes after his father."

"I love you, James." I smiled, kissing his cheek and curling up closer to him.

"And I love you too, Lily Potter." He smiled back. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I you..." I replied, jumping at the sound of a blast downstairs.

The grin was suddenly wiped off James's face and he looked at me firmly. "He's here." He said, jumping out of bed. "Lily, listen to me. I'll hold him off. You go get Harry and get out of her. Go to Dumbledore, Padfoot, anything! Just keep yourself and Harry safe." He kissed her one last time. The last kiss he ever gave me while the two of us were alive. "I love you."

"I love you too, James." I said softly with tears in my eyes as he started out the door.

"It'll be okay, Lily...just, don't marry Padfoot when I'm gone." He joked, I could tell he was nervous. And James never gets nervous.

My mind and heart were racing as I jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom, stopping as my eyes became glued to James. I watches as he argued with Voldemort, doing his best to save Harry and I. Oh I was so stupid just standing there, but I knew deep down inside I couldn't survive without James. As Voldemort pointed me out, James turned and his face fell even more.

"Lily! _Go_!" He shouted again, but it was no use. I couldn't move. I was frozen at the top of the stairs, watching the scene in front of me, a scene that shouldn't of been happening. "Let them live. Take me instead." He said to Voldemort.

"I think I'll let the mudblood watch you die, and then go after your family." Voldemort laughed cruelly, raising his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He hit the stairs with a thump, and I couldn't believe I just witnessed the love of my life die as I shouted "NO, JAMES!" Suddenly I was able to move, running into Harry's room and slamming the door. I knew I didn't have time to get away, so I calmed myself down the best I could and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I love you, Harry. Mummy and daddy love you so much. You're our brave little boy, Harry. We love you so much! Be brave. Be safe!" I told him, stroking his cheek as I heard the door turn. I spun around, standing in front of Harry protectively. "Leave Harry alone. Take me instead."

"Silly mudblood," Voldemort replied. "You have no reason to die. Step aside and let me have the boy."

"Never." I said firmly. "Why don't I have reason to die? I'm muggle born. I'm one of the reasons you started this war, aren't I? Filthy blood." I spat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to die." Voldemort laughed cruelly. Did I? I knew Harry needed me, but the thought of life without James made me sick. I couldn't live without him, I just couldn't.

"I'm just protecting my son." I said firmly. Harry was laughing and giggling, probably expecting James to take off the hood and yell surprise. Poor kid...

"I said get out of the way!" Voldemort grew impatient, pushing me aside and raising his wand. "AVADA..." I jumped in front of Harry, just as he finished the spell and my lifeless body hit the floor. The last thing I heard was Harry's first word '_mama_'.

I closed my eyes and felt tears fall down my cheeks, opening them only to see James sitting on a bench. "James!" I shouted, running into his arms and crying into his chest. "Harry... He said 'mama'. Right when I died, and now we've left him!"

"Shhh... It's okay, Lily." He soothed, although I could see his eyes glistening with tears. "He'll be with Padfoot, he'll take good care of him." He reassured, holding me tightly. "I think we're supposed to get on the train, Lils."

"Why didn't you already go?" I asked softly, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I didn't want to go without you." He said simply.

"But what if I had taken fifty years to die?" I asked, noticing him cringe at the word 'die'.

"Then I would've sat on that bench for fifty years." He whispered into my hair. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James." I breathed, glancing back behind me. "Reckon Harry is safe?"

"I reckon so, he's quite the strong one, takes after his father." James chuckled slightly as he pulled me onto the train. And we left to whatever laid ahead, together.

* * *

**Author's note: I cried. Quite a bit. My OTP just Gahhhh. Anypoo, reviews would be lovely! Next up will be sirius. If you have any other requests for the deaths besides the marauders, please let me know. **


	5. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters even though I wish I did but they're too perfect for words.**

**Author's Note: Since Sirius's death is mentioned in the books and movies, I'm making his chapter a little bit different. His is more reminiscing rather than the details of how he died.**

* * *

I always acted like I was above everything. Prongs and I would laugh and joke about how if we were to get sent to Azkaban, we would escape. We would laugh about how we couldn't be defeated, death couldn't get us. I realized how untrue that was when I flew to my best mate's house and saw him lifeless on his stairs.

I already made it through one war, getting sent to Azkaban for the blame of my best mate's death and the death of his wife. I knew it was partly my fault anyway, I should've been secret keeper. It should have been me, not Peter-bloody traitor he was. I would've sooner died...But I escaped, to avenge my mates' deaths. Ha! If only James could've been there for it. How we would have laughed.

It was in the middle of a second war, death was always surrounding me. During the first war I lost everything, the love of my life, my brother, my best mate, I lost the trust of another mate, one mate betrayed our friends, and I couldn't even raise my godson like James wanted. It was all my fault too. Death was something that seemed to happen when I was involved.

Throughout the years I spent in Azkaban, part of me knew I was innocent, but part of me blamed myself for everything. If I hadn't left Marlene that day, would she still be alive? If I had become the Potter's secret keeper, would they still be alive? Would I? What if Marlene had lived, would I be a dad? I sat and cried and planned revenge for those that had taken from me. I had nothing to live for anymore.

Even though I had to hide out, things were finally falling into place again. I was able to do little work for the Order; I had one of my best mates back, Remus Lupin, we were the last two of the marauders; and I had my godson's trust. Harry James Potter, merlin, he was so much like James was when he was fifteen. Same messy, bad, black mop that he called hair. Prongs used to spend hours to make sure it was "just right," and the rest of us would make fun of him for it. James and Lily would be so proud of their son, I sure am proud of him.

Harry is part of the reason I stayed alive throughout Azkaban, I knew I had to get out and tell him the truth. I was so lucky he forgave me. He's a great kid, really... But there were some nights I just wanted to end it all. I wanted to be with Marlene again. I wanted to laugh with James again. I wanted to see Lily again, it was so much fun to get her riled up. I missed all of it so much. But what kind of godfather would I be teaching Harry a lesson like that? Just teaching him that it was okay to give up when times got tough? Merlin, no! Lily would ring my neck if I left the easy way out. So I stayed, for him. And for Moony, I knew he needed my friendship as much as I needed him.

Most nights I would lie awake, talking to Marlene, and James, and even Regulus. I would tell him how sorry I was for leaving him with our horrid family. It was my fault, really, he became a death eater. I could've taught him better...I would lay awake and wonder if they could hear me rambling about my days and asking them to come back. But they never came back.

Death was always an echo in my life. I was used to it, you could say. No matter how many times I told myself I was ready for death, I wasn't really. Not when it came down to it.

Voldemort had been getting to Harry for ages now, and it was getting worse. Apparently there was an image of him torturing me that Voldemort sent Harry, and Harry acted quickly. Just like his father, that boy. The order and I ended up going to the Ministry to help fight against death eaters and save the young ones. How naive they were, but I would've been alongside James at that age, both of us doing just as Harry did.

I got to fight alongside James again that day, well, Harry really, but it felt just the same. I felt twenty again, fighting with my best mate. I was invisible. Hell, I was Sirius Black, death couldn't get me. But oh how wrong I was. It hit me without my notice. I was taken from my body as it fell behind a veil, watching Remus hold Harry back, Harry screamed, Remus looked pained, and my bloody cousin Bellabitch laughed and cheered for her victory.

I knew I should've felt peaceful, knowing I would soon see the ones I lost again, but I felt guilty. I was leaving behind Harry and Remus, and they both needed me. I guess I wasn't really allowed peace in my life or my death... my punishment, most likely. They say death is painless, but it's not really. Not when you know you're leaving important people behind.

I blinked and suddenly I was standing in what looked like King's Cross. There was already a train to take me to wherever, but as I stepped forward, someone stepped off. "Re-Regulus?" My jaw dropped, walking towards my brother.

"Hey, Sirius." He smiled slightly, walking towards me. "I know you probably expected James or Marlene, but they kept arguing about who would come to get you and Lily told me to go before it was too late. They'll probably be pissed when we get back."

"Marlene? James? Lily?" My eyes filled with tears, pulling my brother into a huge hug.

"Yeah. They're all waiting." He replied, hugging me back tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Regulus." I sighed, holding onto him tightly. "It's all my fault you're here. If I would've stayed at home, I could've taken better care of you." I sighed again.

"It's not your fault, mate. Really." Regulus said seriously, easing my guilt slightly. " I wanted to make mum proud. And what I did was the only way I knew how."

I nodded, giving him a last squeeze before pulling away. "Did you...did you hear me when I would talk to you?"

Regulus nodded. "We all did. It hit Marlene the hardest. She tried crossing back a couple of times. She did it once or twice when you were in Azkaban, but she came back more broken then ever. She would try to hold your hand and talk to you." He shook his head.

Tears filled my eyes again, nodding. "Can I see her?" I asked softly.

"Right this way." Regulus led me towards the train, and for the first time in my life, or death rather, I felt a bit scared.

"Where does it go?" I asked curiously, knowing that I would never be able to turn back once I stepped foot on the train.

"On." Regulus replied simply. And with that, we moved on.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. It was a bit different. I'm not really sure if I'll do Remus or Tonks's deaths like I did the others nor how I did Sirius's. What do you guys think of an after death bit? It can start out when Sirius moves 'on' with Regulus, and be little bits of him and Marlene, Regulus, and some jily moments as well. And then I'll add in when Remus and Tonks cross over. Let me know what you think! Reviews please! :)) **


End file.
